


if there's a line, then I think that we crossed it

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Phil wasn't sure when he started to notice just how many things around his apartment were Dan's, but once he does he starts thinking: is it better if Dan is just a visitor there, or would they both be happier if he just moved in?





	if there's a line, then I think that we crossed it

**Author's Note:**

> title/slight inspiration from [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/0BOEuUKoHdy8in20fG5smd) song
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](https://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> for anyone who reads Magic in the Hamptons, I promise I'm working on the next chapter, it's not abandoned I promise!

It starts so slowly, Phil doesn't really notice it's happening. It’s just a shirt or two here and there. Then an extra toothbrush for nights Dan stays over. Pairs of pajamas in the drawer next to Phil’s and video games strewn around the living room, mixed together like they have always been there. 

Phil’s not sure when Dan had become a part of his everyday life when he moved to Manchester. When he had gone from ‘visiting’ Phil’s flat to practically living there. At some point in the last two months, Phil’s flat had started to become theirs, and it takes laying in bed alone for the first time in two weeks for the realization to finally hit.

_’It’s too early to live together, right?’_ he thinks, knowing he won’t receive an answer. 

Objectively, he knows their whole relationship has been full of ‘fasts.’ Once they met in person, they wasted no time getting together and falling in love and doing every possible thing and spending every possible moment together. 

But this is different. This isn’t a trip to Portugal, or a spontaneous train ride to visit each other. This is a big adult decision, and he isn't entirely sure he is ready to make it.

It isn’t Dan he is unsure of - he knows that much. Since the day he had seen his pixelated face on Skype and got to hear that posh voice make terrible jokes to cover up how nervous he was, Phil knew he was all in, and that he would be for as long as Dan would have him.

It’s the idea of growing up, making a grown up decision that scares him, he thinks when his anxious mind slows down for a second. Most of his life, he’s had other people to make the decisions for him. His parents, his friends, his teachers, even Dan sometimes when his anxiety gets the best of him and he just can’t possibly make up his mind on something. Now he’s faced with the idea that he has a big adult decision in front of him and no one is there to help him make it.

It does involve Dan, sure, that’s true, but when it comes down to it, it’s his decision alone: does he want to live with Dan? 

The answer comes easier than he thought it would. 

He thinks of waking up in the mornings with Dan there and getting to kiss his face until he wakes up. And how they already have a breakfast system in place; one making coffee and one getting cereal ready. How they love the same shows and video games, and they can talk about them for hours, and it is just so easy.

Even when they sit on their phones or laptops, working or goofing off on the internet, it’s still easy. 

He loves the way they have fun attempting crazy recipes for dinner. They usually end up failing and have to order pizza, but sometimes they succeed, and getting to see the triumph in Dan’s eyes is one of his favorite things in the world. 

Getting to sleep in the same bed, too. He can’t deny that’s on the list of things he loves. Knowing that at any time he can kiss that spot on Dan’s neck and slide his hand up his shirt, and they can have all the privacy in the world because they are in _their_ apartment.

_Their_ apartment. Phil’s chest warms just thinking those words, and he knows there’s no denying the answer any longer. 

He doesn’t just want pieces of Dan around the flat. He wants all of his pajamas in the drawer next to his and his shirts flung across the floor. He doesn’t want Dan ‘just visiting.’ He wants them to live together. 

He rolls over and grabs his phone, not bothering to look at the time, and calls Dan. It rings four times before Dan answers, voice horse from sleeping.

“Hello? Phil? Why are you calling so bloody late?”

“Do you wanna move in with me?”

There is a pause, long enough for Phil to lose his nerve and worry that maybe he’s been reading everything wrong, panic starting to build in his stomach.

Dan lets out a huff and a small laugh.

“Of course, you dingus. But I also want to sleep.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Phil chuckles sheepishly, but his cheeks are positively aching from smiling and his chest feels like it could lift him from the bed it’s so light.

“I’m going back to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

They hang up and Phil lays back down, a smile still on his face.

_’If everything in life feels like this, maybe growing up won’t be so bad,’_ he thinks.


End file.
